This invention relates to clothing protectors and, more particularly, to an improved removable protective cover for shirt collars.
So-called white collar workers who ordinarily wear white shirts and who work as office personnel, salesmen, etc. are constantly confronted with the difficulty of keeping the inside bands of their shirt collars clean. Dust entrained in the air combined with perspiration from the worker's neck, especially in warm weather, forms a coating of discoloration on the inside of the shirt collar which is unsightly and disconcerting to the wearer of the shirt. Ordinarilly, the outside parts of the shirt are not soiled as quickly as the neck band, and therefore, the objectionable area is the local area adjacent the neck of the wearer of the shirt.